


Kinkade Family Feels

by Sens8tional



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Zude has kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sens8tional/pseuds/Sens8tional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Drabble about Zude being late to a party they have to attend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinkade Family Feels

**Author's Note:**

> First time with an zude fic but I'm really excited! Let me know what you guys think.

Their house is in disarray. 

Zeros trying to fix his tie while occasionally batting away Jude’s persistent hands whenever his husband tries to help him. Their daughters are running around the house screeching and giggling still in their pajamas even though Jude had told them to get ready over half and hour ago, their son is in his high chair laughing and clapping his little fists against his table, elated by his sisters actions, while spraying cheerios all over the floor. 

"Babe, I can tie my own tie,” Zero huffs, while trying to focus. Jude rolls his eyes and reaches again, the bastard.

"No you don’t, its crooked, let me just—”

"Daddy! Ellie just hit me,” Their oldest whined followed by an incredulous, “No I didn’t! Daddy she’s lying!”

Jude glares at Zero, muttering quietly, “That tie better be finished or else I will hit you for letting us be late,” before Zero can say anything, he’s exiting their bedroom to deal with the twins, dress shoes clicking softly against hardwood.

Zero huffs a laugh, and curses once more when he realizes that he’s messed up again. He quickly unknots it before starting over unwilling to let Jude be right.

An hour later, Jude managed to corral his daughters into their dresses and with little complaints, is able to pull their hair up into simple ponytails. Of course, they barely listen when Jude warns them about calming down, going right back into chasing each other, squealing when Zero picks them up, pressing kisses against their faces and declaring, quite proud and dramatic about how pretty they are.

Jude grins, rolling his eyes at his husbands antics, but nonetheless enjoying the sight before him. He glances down at his watch and groans, “Babe, come on, let them down, we need to get Charlie ready, we are late, soon the press will notice and we don’t need that kind of PR right now.”

Zero obliges with a frown. Jude immediately walks over, cups Zeros face in his hands and leans in, trying to offer some comfort, “I know you don’t want to deal with this now that the kids are older and more involved but the Devil’s image needs to secured. With you and Derek retired and the whole Terrence and Jelena downfall, we’re a weak and vulnerable team. So please, its only a few hours and then we can go home, and besides with the kids at Sloanes, we’ll have the house to ourselves” Zeros eyes darken when Jude’s voice takes a seductive tone. He nods, eyes flickering to Jude’s lips then to his eyes. They smile briefly, and lean in only pulling away when their daughters make sounds of disgust. Jude’s eyes trail down, an amused smirk on his face, when he notices the absence of the tie. Zero gives him a look that says, drop it, which Jude does with a raise of both his hands, palms up showing his surrender. 

"Come on, you little brat, let’s get you cleaned up,” Zero coos at their son, lifting him in his arms. Charlie grins eager to be in his fathers arms. Jude, for the time being, starts to pack up, “Toni, sweetheart, do you remember where I put Charlie’s bag?” 

Their oldest stops trying to corner Ellie, and looks up at her father with a small frown, “No, but I think Daddy put it in the closet since he kept tripping over it."

Jude presses a kiss against her forehead when he passes with a grateful, “Thanks sweetie,” and sure enough, when he checks, the bag is in the closet. He sling it over his shoulder and was relieved to find Zero cradling an asleep Charlie in his arms, “Alright! Let’s head out little ones. Aunt Sloane is so excited to see you!”

The girls, excited to see their Aunt, hurry towards the car, piling into the back while Zero goes to strap Charlie into his car seat, careful to avoid waking him up.

Jude slides into the front, turns on the car and fiddles with the station until he lands on a song appropriate enough for his little girls. Zero finishes up with Charlie and warns the girls to keep quiet before he’s sliding into the passenger side.

Once Jude pulls out of the driveway, Jude and Zero immediately link hands over the center console, like always.

With the girls focused on their IPads and Charlie asleep, the ride to Sloanes was quiet save for the radio playing in the background.

Jude pulls into the familiar driveway, parks and gets out. Zero does the same to grab Charlie and all the overnight bags while the girls shuffle out on their own, each one taking Jude’s outstretched hands.

Jude walks them up the driveway and hands them over to an excited Sloane, quickly saying goodbye with a hug and a kiss to each of them. He presses a soft kiss to Charlie’s forehead when Zero arrives on the doorstep. He presses a kiss to Sloanes cheek before brushing past everyone to get Charlie inside and settled.

"Sorry we couldn’t stay for longer but we’re really late and need to go.” Jude says to Sloane who waves them off with a flick of her wrist and ushers the girls inside where they run excitedly to their uncle, “Don’t worry about it boys, Pete and I love watching over them, now go have fun!”

Jude with one last goodbye, hurries back to the car, Zero following minutes later.

Jude and Zero wave goodbye when they see their kids waving at them from the living room window. Once the house is out of sight, Zero, one handed since the other is clutched in Jude’s, manages to grab his phone to send out a quick text to Lionel letting her know that they’re on their way.

With a sigh, Zero says, "Let’s get this over with.”

Jude hums in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at zudefanfics, the name is pretty self-explanatory. If you guys have any oneshots or drabbles you want me to write, message me on that account and I will:)


End file.
